Burning Sun
by Thalia Bolt
Summary: "My name is Marco Alvarez, and I am a half-blood. My mother is mortal, while my Dad is the sun god, Apollo. I have a power. I can figure out if someone is hurt, where it is, and how bad it is. However, I can't heal it. A lot for a sixteen-year-old guy to swallow, right?- Hold on, hold on, now I sound like my sister's diary." Spin-off series of Hidden Hero: The daring story of Marco
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One:_**

 **Hey you guys! So, I decided to go ahead and post the spin-off! I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I had a lot of encouragement from** ShadowTravel **to post this (thanks, love!). I know Google Translate probably failed me in the Spanish translations, and for that, I'm truly sorry! If anyone knows the correct translations, please private message me and I'll change it! Also, there is a lot of Spanish in here. I realized this after I wrote it, but I didn't want to change it. Marco is from Mexico, after all. Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoy! The first two chapters will be Marco's backstory. Then the real story will begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Guys! I actually own something! I own Marco and Andrew! Other than that, nothing. Oh well.**

* * *

My name is Marco Alvarez, and I am a half-blood. My mother is mortal, while my Dad is the sun god, Apollo. I have a power. I can figure out if someone is hurt, where it is, and how bad it is. However, I can't heal it. A lot for a sixteen-year-old guy to swallow, right?- Hold on, hold on, now I sound like my sister's diary. Anyways, I am originally from Mexico. My Mama, Isidora Alvarez, was in an all-girls mariachi band when she met Apollo. After I was born, she couldn't tour with the band anymore, so she quit to take care of me. She had two more relationships and two more kids. The second relationship, with a man named Ramone Agulair, did not work out. When I was six, he left my Mama, my younger brother, Andrés (who was still an infant), and myself. Without Ramone's income, we were forced to sell our house and move to a small, poor town. My mother's third relationship was wonderful. She met Javier Santos when I was nine. Javier loved my Mother, and loved Andrés and I. With him, my Mother had a beautiful little girl, Rosalina. Since, at the time, I had no knowledge of who my father was, Javier was the man I called Papa. We were happy.

Unfortunately, it didn't last. When Rosalina was only three years old, a gang war broke out it our small town, and Javier was killed. Grief hit our household hard. At only twelve-years-old, I had to find a job and provide for my family. I ended up grabbing my Mama's guitar, and singing in the wealthier streets. My Mama had taught me to play the guitar at a young age, and we used to sing together all the time. For a while, I made just enough money to feed my _familia.*_ Then I got a job offer to play music and sing at a cantina full time. It was honestly a dream come true. I made plenty of money for my familia to live off of, plus a little extra. People came from all around to hear me play.

"Your voice is magnetic, Marco." My Mama had said. "People can't help but stop and listen to you."

But that all changed a year later. When I was thirteen, I was playing at _El Sol Cantina*_ and encountered my first monster. I was taking a water break when a creature burst through the wall of the cantina. People screamed, trying to flee the massive monster. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grew out of its shaggy behind. The lion head opened its mouth. I could see it start to glow and smelled smoke. I dove out of the way as part of the bar behind me burst into flames. More screams tore through the air, as most of the patrons fled for the back exit. I looked around for a weapon. The owner, Mr. Hernandez, was a huge ancient weapons collector. He had lined the walls with many different weapons. I saw an assortment of different types of shotguns and pistols, but I knew none of them had bullets. Then, I saw the answer. A bow and a quiver of arrows hung on the wall across from me, above the bar I was standing by earlier. The only problem was, the monster now stood in front of it. _'I have to get around it!'_ I thought.

The lion-head got ready to spew fire again and the diamond-back hissed at me. I waited for the fire to build up, then dove behind a table at the last second. The lion roared in anger. I continued diving behind tables until I got to the bar. Crawling behind it, I peeked over the top- and had to duck before my hair caught on fire. As it was, it smelled like smoke and I knew it was singed. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer against my ribs. I looked up and saw the bow hanging just above my head. It must have been some sort of a Mayan bow. It was covered in tribal designs, and the quiver was made of animal skin. _'What am I doing? I don't even know how to shoot a bow!'_

Then I thought of my mother and my siblings. I couldn't leave them alone. I took a deep breath and counted to three. _'One, two, three!'_ I leapt up and grabbed the bow and quiver, then dove to the ground as flames covered the wall where I had stood. I slung the quiver over my back and clumsily notched an arrow. I snuck along the length of the bar. _'Okay, Alvarez. This is it. Do or die, literally.'_ Once again I took a deep breath and leapt to my feet. I fired an arrow, but it went wide; missing the monster. It roared in anger.

 _"Esto no es bueno. ¡No es bueno!"*_ I shouted, once again dropping behind the bar. A huge wave of flames passed over the bar. I scrambled to the other end. _'Okay, okay, let's try this again. You can do this.'_

I notched another arrow and jumped to my feet again. _'Please let this work!'_ I prayed. Though who I prayed to, I honestly wasn't sure. Time seemed to slow down. The diamond-back head turned towards me. I could see (what was no doubt) poisonous gas and acid coming from its mouth. It prepared to strike. I inhaled, then exhaled and fired the arrow. It flew through the air and lodged itself in the snake's neck. It fell limp, golden liquid oozing from the wound. I knew it was dead. The lion head roared in pain and anger. I barely dodged the flames in time. As it was, the heat singed the hair off my arms. _'Okay, so one down, one to go.'_ I notched an arrow as the monster whirled around to face me. Once again, I released the arrow as I exhaled. It embedded itself in the monster's left eye. Again it screamed in pain. With only one eye, it couldn't see very well. It started shooting flames wildly. I dove to the floor and scrambled back. _'¡No es bueno!'*_ I shakily got to my feet and tried to stay out of sight of the monster. _'I need a clear shot!'_

Finally, I got one. I notched an arrow and took aim. The creature saw me and turned, ready to breathe fire.

I released an arrow.

The lion-head released its fire.

I dropped to the ground, the fire scorching my clothes.

It was quiet.

I looked just in time to the the monster fall dead. It burst into green dust. Suddenly, I felt something burning me. I looked down to see small flames lapping at my shirt.

"Gah!" I quickly grabbed a damp rag off the bar countertop and swatted out the flames. Fire covered the cantina. I heard sirens heading this way. I figured it would not look good if I was the only one in a flaming cantina, holding an ancient bow. I quickly ducked out the back exit and made my way home. My mother was shocked and slightly horrified by my appearance. My siblings as well.

"Marco.. What happened, _hijo?"*_ She asked.

"I'm not sure sure you would believe me, Mama."

I told her everything that happened.

 _"Oh mis dioses."*_ She gasped. "I knew this day would come. Marco," she looked at me very seriously. "You must find Andrew. He will help you."

To say I was confused would have been an understatement. "What? What day? How could Andrew possibly help?" I asked.

Andrew Peterson was my lanky, brown curly-haired friend from town. He was American, his family having moved to Mexico from New York. However, they had died when he was young. He grew up in the foster system down here, and began going to school. Through how he got the money, he wouldn't say. I knew not to press. With the gangs around, asking too many questions got you killed.

"You must trust me, _hijo._ Do as I ask. You need to pack a backpack and go find Andrew." Mama said.

"What? _Leave?_ What if another monster attacks? I can't leave you, Andrés, and Rosalina alone!" I said.

"They won't attack." Mama assured.

"How do you know?!"

"Because they want _you!"_ She shouted.

I paled. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry, _hijo._ Andrew will explain everything. Now pack!"

I threw some clothes and toiletries in a backpack, then stood with Mama at our front door.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, my voice choked with emotion.

Mama's eyes welled with tears. "That all depends on when you get to camp."

"Camp? What-"

"Everything will be okay." Mama assured me. "Now, you must go."

"One more question, Mama.. Is this my fault?" I asked.

"Oh no, _hijo. NONE_ of this is your fault. It has to do with who your father is."

"Who my-"

"Marco?" Rosalina asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. _"¿Adónde vas?"*_

 _"Sólo un pequeño viaje, Rosalina. Regresaré más tarde."*_ I assured her. I turned to Mama. _"Promesa."*_

 _"Espero que volváis pronto."*_ Rosalina said, her little voice shaking. Andrés came and put an arm around her.

 _"Irse."*_ Andrés said. _"Estaremos bien. Voy a protegerlos."*_

I nodded to him. _"Bien. Los amo a todos."*_ I said. I couldn't believe I was leaving my family. My siblings were only seven and four, yet I was leaving them to fend for themselves. _'If Mama says I must, then I must.'_ I nodded once more to them, hoping my expression conveyed the deep love I had for them. Then I left my small home in search of Andrew.

 **–•—•O•—•–**

I ran to the foster home Andrew usually stayed at. Before you meet him, I should warn you. Andrew is.. _Different._ For one, he walks funny. Which is why he's usually teased by the other foster kids. Although, he can run when he wants to. For example, taco day at the foster home or when a gangbanger is on our tail. Andrew's also very sensitive. But when he's frustrated, he has two different responses, depending on the day: crying, or beating someone over the head with his reed pipes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: he likes to play reed pipes. He's actually really good. I knock on the door of the foster home. Mrs. Gonzales, the foster mother who was in her mid-forties and seemed permanently grouchy, opened the door. She had long, salt-and-pepper hair pulled back in a bun and wore a loud colored sundress. She had an infant on her hip.

"What do you want, Alvarez?" Mrs. Gonzales asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Gonzales. Is Andrew here?" I asked, sweetly. _'Best not to make her mad.'_

"Yeah, he's here." She grumbled.

It's silent for a beat.

"May I talk with him?" I asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Whatever. _PETERSON!"_ She screamed through the open door.

A second later, Andrew appeared at the door. "Yes?"

"Your friend wants you." Mrs. Gonzales said, before stalking back in the house.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, leaning against the open doorway. He was wearing his old, black, beat-up fedora he always seemed to have on.

"You hear about _El Sol Cantina?"_

"Yeah."

"That was me fighting a fire-breathing monster. My Mama said to pack a bag and come find you. Something about a camp?"

Andrew's face went white, and he stared at me in shock, almost falling over. Then he did the unexpected: he pumped a fist in the air and let out a whoop.

 _"Yes!_ I'm finally getting out of here! _I'M GOING HOME!"_ Andrew shouted. _"Gracias a los dioses!"_

I realized that was the second time I heard someone say _"gods,"_ not _"God."_

"What's all that shouting about?" Mrs. Gonzales hollered.

"I'm leaving this place! I'm packing a bag, then I'm outta here!"

"Whatever." Mrs. Gonzales responded. We could hear her grumbling, _"Johnson es una locura."*_

Andrew went inside and up the stairs of the house, and came back a second later with a backpack and his reed pipes hanging around his neck.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand." He said. _"¡Hasta la vista!"*_ He called back to the house. He tipped his fedora and I caught a glimpse of his dark brown, curly-haired head underneath. _'Are those HORNS?'_

As we started walking down the street, I started firing questions:

"Who are you, really? _What_ are you? What attacked me? What does this have to do with my dad? And where are we _going?!"_

"My name is Andrew Peterson, which you already knew that. What you didn't know is that I'm a satyr and your protector. A Greek mythical beast attacked you. It has to do with your dad, because he is a Greek god. And we're going to Camp Half-Blood. Think of it as a 'monster fighting training camp.' And also, a safe place from monsters. Does that cover it?" Andrew asked.

I gaped at him. "That doesn't even begin to cover it! You expect me to believe my father is a Greek god?!"

"How did you defeat the monster?" Andrew asked.

"What? A bow and arrow. Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not." Andrew said. "Before today, would you have believed monsters were real and that you would defeat them with a bow?" He asked.

"Well.. No. But.. Where is this camp anyway?" I was so confused I didn't even know what to ask anymore.

"Camp Half-Blood is in New York, of course. I'm going home!" Andrew pumped fist in the air.

 _"WHAT?!_ Are you _loco?*_ I've never been to America!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep you voice down, man. You want all the monsters and gangbangers, or monsters _dressed_ as gangbangers, in a five block radius on our tails?" Andrew asked, looking around in a panic. "Look, the orientation film at camp will explain things better than I can. But right now, you _need_ to trust me!"

I thought back to what my mother had said. She had told me to find Andrew, and I had known Andrew for years. I knew I could trust him.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go to America."

 **–•—•O•—•–**

We made it to a bus stop, and Andrew produced some money for a bus ride. We took the bus to the airport. Once there, we went up to the ticket purchase desk.

 _"Dos vuelos directos a Nueva York, por favor."*_ Andrew said, producing a wad of cash.

My eyes widened. _'Where could he have gotten the money for that?'_ I wondered.

Soon, we were on the plane. As soon as we were seated (our seats were next to each other), I turned to him.

"Where did you get all that money?" I demanded. "Were you stealing? Were you involved in a gang? I always wondered how you paid for schooling. Mrs. Gonzales certainly didn't pay for it."

Andrew snorted. "No, she certainly did _not._ And I am ashamed that you would think I would be involved in a gang! I thought we were bros, man." He said dramatically, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics.

"Well, to answer your questions, no. I'm not, and was not, involved in a gang. Camp Half-Blood supplied me with money so I could find demigods, protect them, and bring them to camp. Like you."

"Of course you would have a benefactor. Why wouldn't you have a benefactor? This day just keeps getting better." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sensing some hostility and frustration from you." Andrew comments.

"You _think?_ What am I _supposed_ to be feeling?"

"Touché." Andrew said. "But I promise, Marco. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you right." I grumble. "Now let's go meet your mysterious benefactor."

* * *

 ***Translations:**

 ** _Familia=_** **Family.**

 ** _El Sol Cantina=_** **The Sun Cantina.**

 ** _Esto no es bueno. ¡No es bueno!=_ This is not good. Not good!**

 ** _¡No es bueno!=_ Not good!**

 ** _Hijo=_ Son.**

 ** _Oh mis dioses=_ Oh my gods.**

 ** _¿Adónde vas?=_ Where are you going?**

 ** _Sólo un pequeño viaje, Rosalina. Regresaré más tarde.=_ Only a short trip, Rosalina. I will come back later.**

 ** _Promesa=_ Promise.**

 ** _Espero que volváis pronto.=_ I hope you return soon.**

 ** _Irse=_ Go.**

 ** _Estaremos bien. Voy a protegerlos.=_ We'll be alright. I will protect them.**

 ** _Bien. Los amo a todos.=_ All right. I love you all.**

 ** _Gracias a los dioses!=_ Thank the gods!**

 ** _Johnson es una locura.=_ Johnson is crazy.**

 ** _¡Hasta la vista!=_ So long!**

 ** _Loco=_ Crazy.**

 ** _Dos vuelos directos a Nueva York, por favor.=_ Two direct flights to New York, please.**

* * *

 **Like I said, sorry if this is inaccurate! Let me know what you guys thought. REVIEW! :D**

 ** _Thalia Bolt_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

 **Heya, guys! So this is a pretty long chapter. Again. Haha :) Anyways, the next chapter is the last of Marco's backstory, then the new adventure will begin. Yay! Just to let you guys know, I'll probably alternate which story I update. Last time I updated Hidden Hero, now Burning Sun, then I'll go back to HH. Helps me keep up! :) I want to apologize again if their are inaccuracies with the Spanish. :( Anyhoo, this chapter includes more familiar PJO characters, so I hope you enjoy! Shout out to** ShadowTravel **for being the first to favorite, follow, and review! You rock! :D**

 **Reviews:**

I wanted to review earlier, but I had to run out the door like a crazy person… As far as I can tell(with my limited Spanish ;-) the Spanish seems right. Love this so far! **Thanks so much, lovely! Glad to know I seem to be on the right track! I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own Marco and Andrew (cause that doesn't sound possessive). Everything else is Rick's (cause that doesn't sound selfish).**

* * *

Thankfully, we made it to Camp Half-Blood without incident. Andrew said this was largely due to the fact we got a direct flight. With us being in the air most of the time, it was harder for monsters to attack us.

"Not impossible, but harder." Andrew had said.

 _'Yeah, that's reassuring.'_

When we got to the doors of the airport in New York, a man was waiting for us. He had sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed as a chauffeur. He loaded us up into a white van, then drove off into New York traffic.

"Marco, this is Argus. He's our head of security at camp. Argus, this is Marco." Andrew introduced.

"Hi." I said, hesitantly.

Argus didn't say anything, he just winked at me. I jumped and nearly hit my head on the roof of the van, because the eye he winked at me with was _on his neck._ I let out a yelp of surprise.

Andrew chuckled. "Oh yeah, by the way, Argus has eyes everywhere. That's why he's such a great head of security."

Argus smirked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

 _'Tienes que estar bromeando.'*_ I thought. Trying to distract myself from the strange company I had, I spent the rest of the ride gaping at the view from the van window. I had never been in such a big city before, much less an American city, so I was amazed by everything I saw.

"A lot different than what you're used to, huh?" Andrew asked.

 _"Sí.*_ Very much so." I manage to reply. We're silent for a moment. "This camp of yours.. Is it in the city?" I asked. Now that I was in America, I was kind of hoping to explore the big and exciting city.

"Oh gods, no. We couldn't hide a demigod camp in the middle of a city! Besides, all the pollution and littering you humans do? No. I couldn't live there! Camp Half-Blood is outside the city. However, we are close to the beach."

I nodded. "Oh, okay." I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Trust me, _mi amigo.*_ There will be plenty for you to explore." Andrew promised.

I didn't really believe him, until I saw the camp. When we first got to the hill, I thought they were joking.

"This is it?" I asked, looking up at the lonely hill in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I could see was a tall tree at the top of the hill, with large cables wrapped around it.

"Just over this hill is Camp-Half-Blood." Andrew confirmed.

"Why do we have to walk? Why can't we just drive into camp?" I asked, as we began trekking up the hill.

"It would be weird driving into the camp! It would definitely make the nature spirits mad, leaving tire tracks in the grass. Not to mention it would probably disturb Peleus."

"Who?" I asked.

Andrew pointed to the cables. But as we got closer, I realized they weren't cables. It was a _dragon._ It seemed to be sleeping.

 _"What?!_ You have a _dragon?!"_ I hissed, hoping I didn't wake it up. "And why did I not notice it until now?!"

"Geez, chill out, man. He won't hurt you. Well, unless you try to take the Golden Fleece." Andrew says, nonchalantly. "And the reason you didn't notice him at first was because of the Mist. It helps disguise magical things from mortals. Sometimes it tricks half-bloods too."

"The Mist? The Golden _what?!"_ My world had been taken and turned upside down, then shaken like a snow globe for good measure.

Andrew pointed to something glittering in the bow of one of the branches. A Golden Fleece.

"That's the Golden Fleece. Ever heard the myth?" Andrew asked.

"N-No. I kind of didn't have the money for schooling, much less a course on Ancient Greece!"

"I take it you didn't read the Mythology book I gave you for your birthday." Andrew said, disappointedly.

I made sure to keep my distance from the dragon as we continued walking up the hill. I thought about how to respond. I didn't want to offend Andrew, it was nice of him to give me a birthday present. But at the same time, reading was the last thing on my mind back home. And right now, Andrew was starting to annoy me. "No. Call me crazy, but I thought providing food for Rosalina and Andrés was a little more important than reading."

"Pity. Might of helped with your monster fighting." Andrew said.

I shot him an annoyed look, getting ready to slap him up-side the head. Andrew noticed.

"Sorry! Kidding! Well, not really. It probably really _would_ have helped with your fighting." He grinned, obviously enjoying getting me riled up.

Before I could let him have it, someone spoke up.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" A guy asked.

I turn to see a guy about my age. He was tan, with messy black hair, and piercing green eyes. He had on basketball shorts and an orange t-shirt with a pegasus on it. _'Camp Half-Blood'_ was printed in black letters across it.

"No." I said, shooting another annoyed glance at a smirking Andrew. "It's just been a heck of a day."

The guy smirked. "Yeah I can tell." He gestured to my clothes.

I looked down and realized I was still wearing my scorched clothes from the cantina. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, nasty run-in. Didn't really have time to change."

The guy laughed. "I understand. I've been there. Don't worry, though. We have extra clothes at the camp store. I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Marco Alvarez."

Percy nodded, then turned to Andrew. "Sup, Andrew?"

"Oh, not much. Just another day saving a half-blood's tail and being heroic and stuff." Andrew shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

Percy chuckled, before turning his attention back to me. "Well, ready for a tour?" He asked. He gestured behind him.

That was when I looked at the other side of the hill for the first time.

"Woah." I said.

The place was _huge._ The landscape was scattered with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, and amphitheater, a circular arena. _'T_ _hey all look brand new!'_ I thought in amazement. The white marble columns sparkled in the sun. In a sandpit nearby, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Percy's were chasing each other around dozens of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail. _'Wait, do those horses have WINGS?!'_ Between the woods and the strawberry fields, kids in bronze armor raced each other in chariots around a dirt track.

Percy smirked again. "Pretty amazing, right? C'mon. Let me give you the tour."

"You guys go ahead." Andrew said. "I'm going to go check in with Chiron. I'll meet up with you later. Okay, Marco?"

I nod. "Sure thing."

Andrew begins to walk away. When he was just a few steps away, I called his name.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

 _"Gracias."*_ I said, gratefully. "For everything."

Andrew grinned and tipped his fedora. _"De nada, amigo!"*_ Then he headed for the huge, blue-gabled roofed farmhouse.

As Percy and I walked, he would ask me questions and I'd ask him some in return.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

"Mexico." I replied.

"Wow. Ever been to the states before?"

"Never. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Manhattan, New York. My mom and I would actually vacation in a beach-front cabin not far from here. It's not as luxurious as it sounds, though. The place was a dump, but I still loved it. If you don't mind me asking, who's your mortal parent? Mom or dad?"

"I don't mind, I'm just not used to it. All this 'mortal' and 'half-blood' stuff is pretty weird. My mother is mortal. Her name is Isidora." I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Less than twenty-four hours, and I already missed my _familia*_ terribly.

"Nice name." Percy said. "Yeah, being a half-blood is hard to get used to. So, any clue who your dad is?"

"None." I replied.

"Well, don't worry. We'll figure it out." He assured. Percy showed me all the cabins and explained what they were for, and which one represented which god.

"Since we don't know who your dad is, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin until you're claimed." Percy said.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. Can be anywhere from a few days, to a few weeks. Sometimes longer. Sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to hear." Percy said. "But when you start training, we might get indicators on who your dad might be."

"Indicators?" I asked.

"Take me for example. I'm a son of Poseidon. When I first got to camp, no one could figure out who my parent was. I wasn't good at archery like the Apollo kids, I _definitely_ didn't have a green-thumb like the Demeter kids. And anything lovey-dovey like the Aphrodite kids? Forget it! Once, I managed to disarm the sword instructor, but that was about it. The only thing I was good at was canoeing. Go figure. It wasn't until after I was claimed that it made sense."

I snickered. "Canoeing?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah, well. It did come with some other perks."

We were walking by the lake that ran through the camp, when Percy held out a hand towards it.

"Wave." He said.

A massive wave built up high above the lake, before crashing down on the still water below. I gaped in amazement.

"You.. Have _powers?!"_ I asked.

"Yeah. I forgot you haven't seen the orientation film yet. Demigods have special powers from their parents. Do you have one?"

My enthusiasm faded slightly. "I.. I don't know."

"Hey, man. Don't worry about it. Sometimes your powers don't show up until later."

I nodded. Suddenly, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes appeared _in the lake._ She glared at Percy.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked.

Percy turned. "Oh. Sorry!" He called to the girl.

She huffed and disappeared in the water. Percy turned back to me.

"Those are nereids. Water spirits. They really don't like their homes being disturbed."

I just nod, too stunned to speak.

We continued the tour. I saw the dining hall, the volleyball pit, the climbing wall, the arena, the strawberry fields, and the beach; along with all the other areas of the camp. Like I said, the place was _huge._

"Well, you've pretty much seen everything. Let me take you to the Big House. Chiron will want to meet you, and show you the orientation film." Percy said.

"Andrew mentioned him earlier. Please tell me he doesn't have eyes all over his body. I've had enough of a heart-attack for one day."

Percy laughed. "Oh, no. He doesn't have eyes all over his body."

Percy's laugh didn't encourage me.

He was right, though. Chiron didn't have eyes all over his body. No, he was a _centaur. 'Well, there's heart-attack number five.'_

"Hello, Marco. My name is Chiron."

"Nice to meet you." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound squeaky, as I stared at the centaur in front of me.

From the waist up, he looked like a normal man with brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. However from the waist down, he looked anything but normal; he was a white stallion.

"Chiron, are you coming back to our game of pinochle?" Someone asked.

I looked behind Chiron to the porch of the Big House and saw a pudgy man sitting at a table. He had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple. His eyes were watery, blue, and bloodshot. _'He's no stranger to alcohol.'_ I thought. He had the same look about him as Ramone, and trust me, Ramone was no stranger to alcohol either. The man was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, black shorts, and purple running shoes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. D. I must go teach the children archery. Perhaps our new camper, Marco, would like to play?" Chiron suggested.

The last thing I wanted to do was play with this man. Before I could refuse, the man, Mr. D, did for me.

"Bah! I want a challenge. This godling would be no match." Mr. D looked at me, disgust on his features.

I figured my expression mirrored his. Chiron quickly stepped in.

"Well, in any event, this is Marco Alvarez. Marco, this is Mr. D, the director of Camp Half-Blood."

 _'THIS is the director of camp? I guess this was place was too good to be true.'_ I thought.

"Don't look so disgusted, Martin Alvin. I could turn you into a rodent. You're definitely not one of _my_ kids."

"Marco Alvarez." I corrected. _'What did he mean, not one of HIS kids?'_

Mr. D's eyes flashed purple.

"Be careful, Alvarez, and show some respect. You'll refer to me as _sir_."

I swallowed. "Sir." I repeated.

Mr. D stared at me for a moment. "Anyways, welcome to camp, blah, blah, blah." He went back to his card game.

Chiron cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, Percy, would you mind showing Marco the orientation film? I must be off to my class."

Percy nodded, and Chiron galloped off.

"This way." Percy said, nodding towards the door of the Big House.

"Peter Johnson. Still alive I see. Pity." Mr. D said.

Percy gritted his teeth. "It's Percy Jackson, _sir_."

Mr. D waved a hand. "As you kids say: _whatever._ "

Percy stomped inside the house. I followed.

"So.. He does that with everyone?" I asked.

"Basically. He's here as a punishment from Zeus. He chased some off limits wood nymph and now he's here, trying to sober up."

I tried to let that process. _'Nymphs? Zeus? What?'_

Percy lead me to a small room with a projector. He gestured to a folding chair. I sat and stared at the screen.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Percy said, then pressed play on the projector. He mumbled something about, "Thank the gods it's a huge porch," before leaving.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

When the video finished, I was feeling queasy. I found Percy leaning against the railing. Thankfully, Mr. D was gone.

"So, what did you think?" Percy asked.

"Very informative. Could have done without the gore. And realizing I ticked off a god." I said.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I heard it's pretty graphic. And don't worry about Mr. D too much. He doesn't like any of us. Well, except maybe his two kids, Pollux and Castor."

 _'Poor kids.'_ I thought. But something stuck out. "You haven't seen the film?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "No. My education was a little more.. _Hands-on."_

"Oh, I see." The video included the pact the 'Big Three' gods made after World War II. I knew Percy wasn't supposed to be alive. "Well, I also learned the name of the monster I defeated." I said, changing the subject.

"Really? Which one?" Percy asked.

"The Chimera."

Percy gapped, turning slightly pale.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing. Just, I had a nasty run-in with it on my first quest three years ago. The snake didn't bite you?" He asked, slightly stunned.

"No. It attacked me in the cantina I worked at. The owner had a bunch of ancient weapons on the wall. I grabbed some sort of Mayan bow and I killed it."

Percy looked amazed. "Had you ever fired a bow before?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. And it showed. It took me awhile to actually kill it. Even then, it took three arrows to bring it down."

Percy studied me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you could do with one of our bows.." He said, thoughtfully.

* * *

 ***Translations:**

 _ **'Tienes que estar bromeando.'=** _**You got to be kidding.**

 ** _Sí=_ Yes.**

 ** _Mi amigo=_ My friend.**

 ** _"Gracias."=_ Thanks you.**

 ** _"De nada, mi amigo!"=_ You're welcome, my friend!**

 ** _Familia=_ Family.**

* * *

 **REVIEW! They make me have butterflies and stuff. Not to mention they keep me writing! :D**

 ** _Thalia Bolt_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three:_**

 **Hi, guys! Another loooong chapter! Why does it seem like a good thing when other authors do it but when I do it, I feel like it's a bad thing?... On another note, I should have mentioned earlier that Marco's backstory takes place right after The Titan's Curse, sometime in the spring. So hopefully the references I make in this chapter will make sense! Anyways, thanks to** LimesLovePotter **and** ShadowTravel **for reviewing! They make me SOOO happy!**

 **Reviews:**

LimesLovePotter: That was pretty good :) **Thanks so much, lovely! Your kind words mean so much! :)**

ShadowTravel: Yay, long chapter! I thought Mr. D was really funny… Soooo… Marco can beat a Chimera with three arrows? Puts Percy in his place ;-) **Hahaha! Glad you liked it, dearie! I hope you like this chapter, too. And in Percy's defense, Marco had a long–range weapon. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Marco. Everything else is Ricks's. Blah, blah, blah!**

* * *

Dinner in a large, open–air pavilion ended my first day at Camp Half–Blood. The pavilion sat on a hill overlooking the sea. Torches blaze from the columns, and a central fire burns inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table has a white cloth with purple trim. All the campers lined up before marching towards it. One of the head councilors, _'Connor?.. Travis?.. Oh, one of them!'_ said we lined up in order of seniority. I, of course, was dead last. As we walked up the marble stairs, I noticed a long scar across the polished floor. It must've been at least twenty feet long. _'Wonder what happened? The rest of the marble seems pretty solid...'_ I watched in awe as girls melted from the trees, carrying platters of barbecue and pizza. A goblet sat on the table in front of me, but it was empty.

"Think about whatever drink you want, it'll appear in your cup. Nonalcoholic, of course." Someone said.

I turned to look behind me and saw Percy standing with a goblet in his hand.

"Watch." He said. He addressed his cup. "Cherry Coke."

Sure enough, the goblet filled itself up with a caramel-colored liquid.

Percy grinned. "Now watch this." Once again he addressed his goblet. _"Blue_ Cherry Coke."

The liquid turned a violent cobalt blue.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Percy asked.

I nodded in amazement. "Can you request a drink from a certain place?" I asked.

Percy nodded.

I turn to look at my cup. "Okay, then. Iced lemonade from El Sol Cantina."

Immediately my cup fills itself will a light yellow liquid, ice cubes dancing across its surface. I took a sip.

 _"Perfecto."*_ I sighed.

Percy chuckled. "So listen, before you eat, we all take a portion of our meal to the brazier," he gestured to the flaming bronze brazier, "as an offering to the gods. You know, the juiciest piece of meat, the best part of the olive pizza. They like the smell."

I stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Percy shook his head. As his wavy black hair shook along with his head, I saw something I hadn't noticed before; a streak of gray. "I thought the same thing on my first day. Oh, and you can't switch tables. Everyone has to stay at their assigned one." Percy said.

I looked at the other Hermes campers. Some were laughing, some were trying to prank each other, and others were looking at me suspiciously.

I sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Great.."

Percy looked at me sympathetically. "Just don't let your stuff out of your sight, and don't accept any sort of "gifts" from them. You'll be fine." Then he headed back to his table, the Poseidon table.

The only other camper at his table was– _'Is that a CYCLOPES?!'_ Even though I wasn't a Greek mythology buff, I knew what a Cyclopes was. I was brought out of my thoughts by the tree girls passing by with the trays of food. I helped myself to the barbecue and buttered rolls. _'I've never had American–style barbecue.'_ I was about to dig in (I was starving), when I remembered what Percy said. I saw the other campers making their way to the burning brazier, so I grabbed my plate and followed. When it was my turn, I scooped what looked like the best piece of meat into the flames.

 _'Uh, Father? Hi. It's me, Marco.'_ I felt like an idiot. _'Um, please, can you keep my familia* safe? If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. You don't even have to claim me, just protect them. Thanks.'_ I realized the flames really _did_ smell good. Barbecue, olive pizza, buttered rolls, the smell of springtime and summer breezes; all smells that shouldn't go together, yet somehow did. I made my way back to my seat. Once everyone had had a turn at the brazier, Chiron clopped his hoof on the marble loudly, getting everyone's attention. He raised his goblet.

"To the gods!" He announced.

I followed everyone's lead and raised my cup, repeating the blessing. I ate in silence, still trying to process the day's events.

That night, I learned to sleep with one eye open.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

Fast–forward, and I had been at camp for a week. It took me almost that entire time to settle into the routine. The lava wall was brutal, I struggled with Greek mythology, and flying on a pegasus was slightly terrifying. The only things I excelled at were Ancient Greek and archery. I could already speak two languages fluently, so it was easier for me to learn another. Archery, I had no explanation for. Besides the Chimera incident at El Sol Cantina, I had never used a bow in my life. Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena who taught me Ancient Greek, and Chiron who taught archery, were both pleased with my progress.

"You know, you might be a son of Apollo." Annabeth said one day.

I shrugged. I admit, the idea intrigued me. But I only said, "Maybe. We'll see when I'm claimed."

It wasn't until Capture the Flag that I was claimed. Athena and Ares were team captains. I may not have been at camp long, but I still knew this game would be brutal with the children of two war gods facing off. Athena made alliances with Poseidon and Hermes. Ares made alliances with the other cabins; Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. If the Hermes cabin wasn't so big, we would have been grossly outnumbered.

Annabeth handed me some armor. "Here. These should fit you. I just need to find a sword..."

"I want a bow." I said bluntly.

Annabeth stared at me with a calculating look. Her storm gray eyes were intimidating. I was worried she'd call me crazy or stab me with her knife, whichever came first.

But instead she said, "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked, slightly stunned.

"It's a little unusual, but who knows? Maybe you'll be our secret weapon. Wait here." She disappeared through the crowd of armored campers, her blonde ponytail bouncing. As her hair swished, I thought I caught sight of a streak of gray. _'No. What are the odds both she AND Percy have gray streaks in their hair?'_ I shook my head. When Annabeth returned, she held a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Try not to shoot anyone wearing blue, okay?" She asked.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

She nodded. "And take this, just in case."

She handed me a bronze knife, similar to hers but longer.

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded again before putting on her helmet. Then she strode away. I strapped the quiver to my back and tested the bow string. _'It'll do.'_ I thought. Then I strapped the knife to my belt. The Hermes campers gave me strange looks, but I ignored them. Annabeth went over her plan and everyone agreed to it. After she dismissed everyone, she pulled me aside.

"I have a job for you." She said.

"Okay?" I was surprised she picked me.

My face must have shown it because she said,

"I wasn't kidding about you being our secret weapon. I want you stationed in a tree. If the guards get overwhelmed, start shooting opposing campers."

I stared at her in shock. "Shoot directly _at_ campers? What about no killing?" I asked incredulously.

Annabeth reached behind me and pulled out an arrow. Instead of a normal arrowhead, a thick white pad was on the end. It looked like a jumbo marshmallow. She handed it to me. It was weighted and thick. It would be a little hard to shoot with. _'Then again, if I'm up in a tree, the weight might give me an advantage.'_

"Exactly." Annabeth said, as if reading my mind. "They won't kill, but a direct shot will feel like a punch from an Ares camper."

I nodded. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said.

Annabeth smirked, her gray eyes flashing. Just then, Chiron blew the conch horn signaling the start of the game.

"Good luck." She said. "Team blue! Take your positions!" Then she disappeared.

 _Literally_ disappeared. She stood in front of me one second, then she pulled out a baseball cap and went to put it on. Then the next second she was gone. I remembered Chiron saying something about magic items being allowed to be used during the game. _'Cool. Wish I had one...'_ The other campers on my team let out whoops and hollers, charging into the woods. Percy came and found me.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your post." He said. Then he dashed into the woods.

I quickly followed. We tore through the foliage. We ran around trees and other blue helmet–plumed campers, then jumped over a creek. Soon we came to a large pile of rocks. A blue flag was stuck in between two large boulders at the top. I remembered that Annabeth called it "Zeus' Fist." To me, it looked like a pile of deer droppings. Percy led me to a tall pine tree.

"Can you climb it?" He asked.

I examined the tree before nodding. "Yeah."

I slung my bow over my back, then began to climb. After a few minutes, I got to a large branch, high enough to have a good vantage point and sturdy enough to hold my weight. I settled myself and pulled my bow off my back and drew an arrow. I was ready. Percy gave me a thumbs up. I returned it, and Percy took up his post of guarding the flag. I realized I was pretty well camouflaged. The branches provided significant coverage, so the opposing campers would have a hard time of finding me. I waited.

 **—•—•0•—•—**

It felt like I had been sitting in this tree for an eternity. My rear end had gone numb. I could hear hoots and hollers and the sounds of weapons clanging, but nothing came near us. After at least an hour, the first few opposing campers came rushing out. As much as I wanted to be a part of the action, I knew Percy and the other three campers could handle them. Then the wave came. At least twenty opposing campers swarmed the four of ours. I quickly notched an arrow. _'But where do I shoot first?'_ Then I saw three burly Ares campers ganging up on one Hermes camper. He didn't stand a chance. I fired my arrow at one of them, aiming slightly high to compensate for the weight of the arrowhead. It hit the Ares camper in the helmet, sending him sprawling. The group froze in shock. I quickly notched two more arrows, taking out the other two Ares campers. The Hermes camper looked around, stunned, before letting out a whoop and joining the others in battle. I fired at opposing campers left and right. A couple of them tried to climb Zeus' Fist, but a well placed arrow knocked them down. Soon, screams and yells could be heard. I paused my firing to see Annabeth charging across the creek with the red flag, chased my a dozen opposing campers. As soon as she crossed the boundary line, the flag shimmered and turned silver, an owl embroidered on the front.

Chiron came galloping up. "Blue team wins!" He announced.

Our team cheered while the other team groaned, some of them throwing down their weapons in anger. I saw Percy give Annabeth a high–five. Suddenly, a yell pierced the air. I quickly slung my bow over my back and climbed down the tree. A Hermes camper had collapsed. I ran over. I recognized him as the Hermes camper I had rescued earlier. He was mumbling something about "foul play," and "maiming," between moans. I wanted to help, but didn't know how. My hands hovered awkwardly above him. An Apollo camper knelt on his other side.

"Where does it hurt?" The Apollo camper asked.

But the Hermes camper continued to groan. "It hurts, Lee."

"Jordan, c'mon! Tell me _where_ it hurts?" The Apollo camper, Lee, demanded.

Suddenly, it felt like a magnetic force was pulling on my hands. A burning pain blossomed on the right side of my rib cage, quickly growing stronger. It felt like the bones had cracked then caught on fire. A yelp of pain escapes my lips. A sudden spike of _agony_ rips through my torso and I lurch back, the magnetic force disconnecting. I landed on my back, the burning pain in my ribs slowly subsiding. I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Ribs. Right side." I gasped out.

The Lee kid looked at me suspiciously, but he swatted the Jordan's hands away and removed the kid's breastplate. He lifted up Jordan's shirt. Sure enough, his side was swollen and turning a shade of dark blue. Once again, everyone turned to me in shock.

"How did you know?" Lee asked, slightly awed.

I stumbled to my feet. "I don't.. I don't know!" I stammered.

The other campers just stared at me.

"Look, you gotta believe me. I–"

An explosion of golden light exploded above my head, blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, everyone was staring at me. _'Wait.. Not AT me. At something above my head.'_ I looked up. A flaming golden bow glowed above my head, showers of golden sparks raining down. I gaped in astonishment.

"Wha–What is–" I stuttered.

Annabeth made her way to the front of the crowd, followed by Percy. They both stared at the glowing bow.

"You've been claimed." Annabeth said.

"What?!" I asked, slightly panicking.

Chiron's voice startled me. "Hail, Marco Alvarez! Son of Apollo; god of the sun, healing, music, archery, and prophecy." Chiron bowed at the waist.

Following Chiron's lead, all the campers bowed... To me.

 _'Me voy a enfermar.'*_ I thought.

* * *

 ** _*Translations:_**

 ** _"Perfecto."=_** **Perfect.**

 ** _Familia=_ Family.**

 ** _'Me voy a enfermar.'=_ I'm going to be sick.**

* * *

 **So, like I said before, this takes place after TTC (hence the gray streaks, the crack at the dining pavilion, Lee Fletcher, etc. Gah, I miss Lee! Not that Will isn't great, but still!). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter will begin Marco's new adventure and introduce more new and old characters! So exciting! It might be a week or so before I update Burning Sun, though. Some details involving Hidden Hero will be mentioned and I don't want to spoil it! So hang on guys. I promise it's coming!**

 ** _Thalia Bolt_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four:_**

 **Hey! Burning Sun is back! Sorry about the break. When you read this chapter, you'll understand why I focused on finishing Hidden Hero first. I _really_ didn't want to give away spoilers for the ending! Anyways, thanks for being patient! :) This chapter isn't as insanely long as the others. Not sure if that's good or bad, haha. Well, I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

 **Reviews:**

ShadowTravel: Oooohhhh… That was interesting. It's cute how Marco is so confused :-) Personally, I like Michael Yew best(if you wanted to know). And I see you've introduced Marco's super-power(of sorts). I hope you can update soon(even though I don't mind waiting). **I'm so glad you enjoyed, dearie! And I really liked Michael, too! I hate that Rick killed him. However, I feel like not a whole lot was done with Lee. I think he should have had a bigger role before he died, established his character more... Anyways! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the OCs. Everything else is Rick's... Unfortunately.**

* * *

I've now been at camp for three years, and had my sixteenth birthday last fall. So much happened in those three years, it's a miracle I'm still alive. Between the Battle of the Labrinth and the second Titan War, I've seen my fair share of destruction; not to mention loss. So many of my friends have died. Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Beckendorf, just to name a few. Now, Percy was missing. However, none of those losses prepared me for the loss of Thalia. I know I didn't know her long, but she _was_ my sister. _'My little sister...'_

I sigh. I was leaning on the railing of the Big House porch. I seemed to spend a lot of my time there, thinking. Andrew would probably be whining about how _'I think too much,'_ right about now, if he were here. However, Andrew was off recruiting other half–bloods; so I hardly ever saw him. Looking out across the valley, campers carried on like nothing had ever happened. _'I know Thalia has been gone a whole two weeks, but I still don't understand why everyone isn't still upset. Or at least showing it...'_ That wasn't necessarily true. I knew the other quest members were taking it hard. They had gotten close to Thalia on the quest, and were still grieving over her in their own ways. Speaking of which, I looked to see Annabeth running towards me. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for breath.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't reply and barely slowed down as she leaped up the porch steps two at a time. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside the Big House. She didn't stop running and didn't answer any of my questions until we were in the basement. She finally came to a stop and stared deep into my eyes.

"I just came from an emergency meeting. Nico's back." Annabeth said.

"Oh.." I swallowed hard. "Did he find her? Did he... _talk_ to her?"

"No. He couldn't find her." Annabeth replied. She said it like it had a heavy meaning.

I blinked several times. "O-o-o-kay." I drew out the word. I wasn't understanding where this was going. _'Is she upset Nico couldn't find her? Was he slacking off or something?'_ That last thought made me angry.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gripped my forearm tightly. _"You don't get it!_ He couldn't find her because she _wasn't there."_ Her storm grey eyes bore into my dark blue ones.

I tried to process her words. When it hit me, my eyes widened. "Y-You don't think-?"

"I _know_ she's not there. So, where else would she be?" Annabeth asked, a slight smile on her face.

My heart began to pound in excitement and my smile was wide. "So? Where is she?" I asked.

Annabeth's expression turned solemn again. "That's the thing. We don't know."

My smile fell and my heart sank. While I was glad— overjoyed, even— that Thalia wasn't dead, she was still missing. _'She's alive, but who knows if she'll **stay** alive? What if she's in danger?'_

"Don't worry." Annabeth tried to assure me. "Nico is continuing to search the Underworld; while Jason, Piper, Leo, and I will do everything we can to search above ground. I've already been out there searching for Percy, now I'll also search for Thalia. We'll find her."

"What can I do to help?" I asked. I was ready to do whatever it took to get Thalia back. _'Maybe I'll help search the ground? Or help Annabeth research? Or maybe I could even help Leo build something that will help us find her!'_ My excitement began to grow again, and adrenaline started to pump through my veins. I waited anxiously for Annabeth's response...

"Nothing." Annabeth said.

My excitement deflated like a popped balloon.

 _"Nothing?_ But I want to help! Thalia may be _your_ friend, but she's _my_ sister!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth sighed. "This has nothing to do with who is closer to her. It has to do with you not having quest experience. _Yes,_ you fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth _and_ in the Titan War; but it's different out in the real world. You don't have tons of supplies and weapons, or hundreds of demigods to back you up. It's just you, trying to outrun monsters and not die. Besides.." Annabeth's voice grew soft. "Thalia would never forgive me if I got her big brother killed. You mean a lot to her."

I sighed in frustration. "Fine." I said, grudgingly. "Thanks for telling me."

Annabeth smiled softly. "We _will_ find her and bring her back."

I nodded, before trudging away.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

Annabeth's words still played on a loop in my head. _'... This is about you not having quest experience... It's different out there... It's just you, trying to outrun monsters and not die...'_ I wanted to help them so badly. It's been a month, and they still haven't found Thalia. I tried to continue on as if everything was fine— but that proved to be impossible. My best friend, Devin, noticed.

"You haven't stopped brooding this whole month. Anything you want to share?" Devin asked one day, as we sat by the stream that ran through the camp valley.

Devin Lawson is the same age as me, sixteen, and a son of Demeter. He's tall and lanky, with auburn curly hair and hazel eyes. His dad, Richard Lawson, started out with one of those totally Eco–friendly farms. It eventually turned into a multi–million dollar Eco company. Although, looking at Devin, you wouldn't guess that he was loaded. He's honestly one of the most humble people I've ever met. Being a son of Demeter, he can shape–shift into animals and turn small objects into wheat. However, when he's nervous, he turns into an auburn hamster. Which is actually quite often. He can be a pretty awkward and nervous person around other people. Besides his siblings, I'm one of the few people he's comfortable around.

I sigh. "I just wish I could be out there looking for Thalia."

"Ah." Devin said, in understanding. "You know, you're one of the few people I know who actually _wants_ to throw themselves into danger."

I rolled my eyes. "It's more than that! I hate having to sit here, wondering if she's hurt or in danger. I hate feeling useless!"

"I get it. I really do. But you heard Annabeth, you don't have experience out there. You could wind up getting yourself killed!" Devin persuaded.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. "That's it!" I exclaimed. "Devin, you're a genius!"

"Oh gods.. I hate that look, you know that?" Devin moaned. "And I highly doubt whatever you just came up with has anything to do with my genius. Most likely, you just took what I said out of context!"

I ignored his comments. "Annabeth won't let me go because I don't have experience, right? So, I just have to go on a quest. Then I'll have the experience I need and the opportunity to find Thalia!"

Devin looked at me like I had grown two heads. "That's it. That's _it._ You are _completely_ insane." He said.

I sighed. "Mock it all you want, I'm doing it. I'm going to talk to Chiron right now and ask for an audience with the Oracle." I said, standing.

 _"What?"_ Devin yelped, shape–shifting into a hamster. He quickly changed back into a human and stood in front of me. "Now I _know_ you're crazy! Haven't you heard the stories of half–bloods receiving prophecies? Yes, Rachel Dare is a nice girl; but she still spews green smoke _from her mouth!"_

"We heard a prophecy from her last month at the campfire, and we're fine." I argued.

"That was _one_ time! And I still have nightmares about it, thank you very much!" Devin fired back.

"Look, Devin. I have to do this. If you're really my _amigo,*_ don't try to talk me out of it. My mind is made up."

I went to march towards the Big House, when Devin suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me back, shouting:

 _"Marco!"_

I stumbled back just in time. A light grey pegasus swooped down where I was standing just a moment ago. I looked up, ready to yell at whoever had almost run me over— when my breath caught in my throat. On the back of the pegasus was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was petite, like a dancer; with flowing black hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was fair, cheeks rosy, and lips pink. I had seen her around camp, but never close enough to see how beautiful she really was. I remembered her name was Calista Davenport and that she was a daughter of Iris.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She gasped, snapping me out of my daze. "I've been trying to train the new pegasi, but it's a lot harder without Percy Jackson to talk to them."

I tried to form words and not sound like a total _idiota.*_ "It's uh, no big deal. No harm, no foul." I prayed that I wasn't blushing.

Calista smiled, her teeth dazzlingly white. "Well, I better go. Sorry, again!" She said. Then she flew away, her long black hair flowing in the breeze.

"Woah.." I breathed.

Still feeling dazed, I turned to Devin. He was smirking.

"W–What?" I asked.

Devin widened his eyes dramatically and his jaw dropped, a dreamy expression on his face. _"Woah.."_ He mimicked.

"Oh, _¡callate!"*_ I grumbled.

Devin chuckled. He had spent enough time with me to know _callate_ meant, _'shut up!'_

Suddenly, a conch horn sounded across the valley. Devin and I looked at each other in confusion. _'It's too early for dinnertime..'_ I saw Will Solace, the Apollo head–counselor, running around and gathering everyone up. He ran towards us.

"You guys need to go to the amphitheater." Will said, breathing heavily from running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Chiron called a meeting. I don't know what for, but whatever it is, it's huge."

* * *

 ***Translations:**

 ** _amigo=_ friend**

 ** _idiota=_ idiot**

 ** _¡callate!=_ shut up! **

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought! Review, my lovelies!**

 ** _Thalia Bolt_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_**

 **Hey, guys! I'm _SO SORRY_ it's been a while since I last posted. I've been going through a lot lately, both physically and emotionally, and it's really been taking a toll on my writing. But I promise you guys two things:  
1\. I'm not giving up on this story, or Rising Embers.  
2\. I'm not going on another two year hiatus.  
** **While my posts may not be regulated, I'm not giving up or disappearing for years at a time! Just bear with me. :) It's been a really rough past couple of weeks, and I'm battling depression (not the suicidal-medication kind. Just the down-in-the-dumps kind). So please be patient with me! More chapters _are_ coming! And Rising Embers is in the works! Whoop, whoop! Anyways, thanks to **RavenWing20 **for favoriting me, and** annabethsnow **for favoriting _Burning Sun!_ :D **

**Reviews:**

ShadowTravel: Even if this chapter is short, it has a lot of meaning, I think. Intertwining important elements of plot with random snapshots of normal life is something you seem to do well. **Thanks so much! That really means a lot. I try very hard to find that balance. I don't want too many random life snapshots, but there needs to be something to break up the important parts of the story and add length. Otherwise, the story would be over in like- three chapters. I'm constantly worrying that I have too much of one or the other! Thanks for the huge compliment, dearie!**

RavenWing20: Update soon please **Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* No, I still don't own PJO or HOO. Although I do own Marco, Devin, and Calista, so it's not a total loss...**

* * *

We all gathered in the amphitheater. Nervous and anxious chatter filled the air. Devin and I sat next to each other, six rows from the front. A flash of black hair caught my eye. Calista sat across the way, second row from the front. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't be caught staring- by her or Devin. More and more campers filed in, until everyone was present. Once we were all seated, Chiron came galloping in with Rachel Elizabeth Dare on his back. He stopped just in front of the fire pit, and helped Rachel off his back. The chatter was still going on, now escalated at the presence of Rachel. If the camp oracle was present, not to mention front and center, things had to be serious. Chiron raised a hand, silencing the campers. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Heroes! Something grave has happened.." Chiron began.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a creeping fear began to whisper. _'Is this about Thalia? Please tell me it's not...'  
_ I sat on pins and needles, waiting for Chiron to speak.

"Zeus' pelt has been stolen!" Chiron announced.

Fear was replaced with confusion. _'What the Hades is Zeus' pelt?'_ I wondered. More murmuring broke out as everyone starting asking the same question.

Annabeth spoke up. "The pelt Zeus uses to make rain?" She asked.

Chiron nodded. "Indeed."

 _'Leave it to Annabeth to know something the rest of us didn't.'_ I thought.

"Any suspects?" Clarisse La Rue, head counsellor for the Ares cabin, asked.

"Nothing is for certain on who stole the pelt." Chiron replied. "It is suspected a wind spirit took it. However, we are almost certain who the pelt was delivered to."

"Gaea." Jason Grace said, grimly.

Chiron nodded again. "I know it's been hard for some of you after... recent losses."

I grimaced, knowing he meant Thalia. Probably Percy, too.

"But Zeus' pelt _must_ be retrieved." Chiron continued. "Whoever is in possession of it, can cause massive world-wide floods. Olympus needs heroes to go on a quest to get it. Do we have any volunteers?"

At that moment, Rachel Dare gasped. We all turned to look at her as her eyes began to glow, green smoke slithering and wrapping around her like snakes.

"Not again..." Devin moaned.

Rachel slowly turned, scanning the crowd of half-bloods. While part of me was terrified of being chosen for a quest (and a prophecy), the other part _wanted_ her to pick me. Wanted it to be _my_ quest. _'This is my chance to prove myself and find Thalia.'_ I was just about to stand, when Rachel turned away and began walking across the aisle- away from _me_. She fixed her eyes on a half-blood, and as the others scooted away, it became clear who she was looking at: Calista. My hopes crashed to the ground. Even from a distance, I could see the slight fear in Calista's eyes. However, her face looked determined.

 _"Approach, seeker, and ask."_ Rachel said, her voice sounding multiplied.

"What must I do?" Calista asked, her voice sounding strong. Confident. Only, her eyes betrayed her. She was scared.

The green smoke seemed to thicken, as Rachel began to speak again.

 _"The maker of rain, three half-bloods must find._

 _The Rainbow, Wheat, and Sun combine._

 _One will face the strong winds blown._

 _Another will face their greatest fear alone."_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Ryan and Jesse- two of my brothers- rushed forward to catch her, gently placing her on a stool against the wall of the amphitheater. Looking back at Calista, I could see that she was shaken. I didn't know whether to comfort her, or be mad at her. Deep down, I knew it wasn't her fault she was chosen. Yet the feeling of disappointment was overwhelming. I _needed_ to find Thalia.  
 _'I just need my shot...'  
_

Chiron's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"We have our prophecy.." He said, grimly. He turned to Calista. "According to it, you may have two companions. Do you know who they will be?"

Calista took a deep breath. "Sun and wheat.. I think that means Apollo and Demeter. I don't want to force anyone- especially not with a prophecy like that. But if anyone wants to volunteer.."

I turned to Devin, excitement bubbling up again.

Devin's eyes widened. "Oh no, you don't-!"

Before Devin could say more, I was on my feet, announcing: "I volunteer."

As everyone turned to look at me, I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"That is.. if you want me to." I added, awkwardly. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at Calista.

Calista looked at me thoughtfully, before nodding. "I've seen what you can do with a bow. It could come in handy."

I sighed in relief. From the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I looked, and to my surprise, Devin is standing next to me.

"You _so_ owe me." He whispered. Louder, he said: "I volunteer, too."

I saw something- relief?- in Calista's eyes. "Thanks, Devin." She said, smiling.

As soon as she looked away, I glanced sharply at Devin.  
"You _know_ her?" I asked.

"You didn't ask earlier, so I didn't say." Devin mumbled back. Though he sounded meek, he was smirking.

 _'Why must all my friends be so irritating?'_ I wondered.

"It has been decided!" Chiron announced. "I recommend leaving the day after tomorrow. Give yourselves time to prepare. As for everyone else, back to your activities!"

* * *

The amphitheater exploded into mumblings as everyone began to leave, all of them discussing the recent events. A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump. It was Annabeth, her grey eyes as intimidating as ever.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, c'mon." Devin said, getting my attention. "Chiron wants to see us."

We headed to the front, where Chiron and Calista waited for us.

"Tuesday will be a big day for you all." Chiron said. "As you heard in the prophecy, your journey will be a dangerous one. However, I have faith in you three. I suggest training as much as possible tomorrow. You'll be excused from normal activities to prepare.." He paused.

"What is it, Chiron?" Calista asked.

"Your prophecy is, indeed, a grave one. The last line is particularly concerning."

 _'Another will face their greatest fear alone...'_

"Children.. I suggest you think on what your greatest fear is- if you don't already know it- and prepare yourself to face it. Better to be prepared."

We all let the news sink in. _'What **is** my greatest fear?' _I wondered. _'Whatever it is, I don't like the idea of facing it...'  
_ Apparently, Calista and Devin thought the same. The fear was back in Calista's eyes, and Devin looked slightly green. I felt like I needed to say something, to reassure myself and the others.

"We'll be fine, Chiron." I managed to say, sounding some-what convincing.

Calista smiled weakly in agreement.

"Good." Chiron said, patting me on the shoulder. "Now, I must be off to Archery class."  
Then he galloped away.

"Thanks for volunteering." Calista said, once Chiron had left.

"No problem." I replied, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I'm only doing this for you guys." Devin grumbled.

I was slightly startled when Calista began to laugh. It probably sounds cheesy, but she had a beautiful laugh- like tinkling bells.

"It means a lot." Calista assured. "Well, I'm going to figure out everything I need for the quest. See you guys later?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See you."

"Cool." She said. Flashing a brilliant smile, she left- her black hair swaying.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ I wondered.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys thought! Review! And again, just bear with me. I really care about you guys! Updates will be coming. :) **

_**Thalia Bolt**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

 **Hey, guys! Okay, so this isn't my best chapter, but here it is! It's finally published! A lot has been going on, you guys. I'm honestly trying my best to keep up, but it's really hard. Please try to bear with me!**

 **Reviews:**

Raven Wing20: Hey awesome job keep up the great work  
WE ARE TH GREEK GEEK AND PROUND OF US N ONE CAN BRING US DOWN **So glad you enjoyed and I'm sorry again that this is late! And yes, Greek Geek and proud! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

Shadow Travel: 1. AND WE'RE OFF! A great update, and if you don't have too much time for subsequent ones, I don't really mind. **Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry this is late and that it's not my best. I hope you enjoy it, at least, a tiny bit? I promise, Marco and the others will start their quest in the next chapter!  
**

2\. YOU LISTEN TO 8TRACKS TOO?!  
Sorry.  
I'm a bit of a nerd. **YES, I LISTEN TO 8TRACKS! IT IS AMAZING! Also, I'm a nerd too. Although, I prefer "Geek." :D Thanks for reviewing again, lovely!**

* * *

When everything was over, I headed to the archery range. It was between cabin times, so I had the range to myself. As I settled into a comfortable rhythm, I began weighing the pros and cons. _N_ _otch. Draw it back. Aim. Deep breath. Release. Thud. Bullseye. Knotch. Draw it back- 'Cons: I could get myself and my quest mates killed. We could lose Zeus's pelt for good. That would cause massive worldwide floods. I could have Annabeth Chase as an enemy. Oh, and I could inadvertently cause Gaea to rise. Can't forget about that.'_ I sighed and notched another arrow. _'Okay, pros: I could find Thalia and keep my quest mates from getting killed. We could find Zeus's pelt and retrieve it. Find Thalia and save the world from flooding. I could have the chance to be a hero. We could stop Gaea from rising. But most importantly; I could_ _ **find Thalia**_. _'_ I ceased firing and began to pull the arrows out of the targets. My mind was made up. _'It may sound selfish to other people, but I have to do this. I have to find her.'  
_ I couldn't explain it. Why I was risking so much, for someone I hardly knew. Sure, we were _technically_ related, but that didn't explain why I felt so connected to her. I just felt like... We're supposed to do something great together. I shook my head as I yanked out another arrow. _'Great, Marco. You're going insane.'_ Heaving a sigh, I put away the arrows in the weapons shed. I needed to hang up my bow, so I turned and headed for the Apollo cabin. As I walked, I tried to put my thoughts in order. _'All right. It doesn't matter if Thalia and I destined for greatness or not. She's missing, the world is at stake, and so are the lives of your friends. THAT'S what matters. Focus on that.'_ I took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. Hoping- _praying-_ that Thalia was looking up at it too. _'I'll find you, hermana_ _pequeña. ***** I promise.' _

Placing my bow on its hook by my bed, I headed for dinner.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

Dinner was uneventful. Unless, you count Annabeth glaring daggers at me. I tried not to look in her direction. Everyone else was deep in conversation, the pavilion buzzing about today's events. I looked around, ignoring the fleeting glances thrown my way. I spotted Devin sitting with his siblings at the Demeter table. He was talking to one of his brothers, no doubt discussing some plant and its various uses. Every few seconds, Devin would glance around the pavilion like he was looking for signs of an attack. I knew he was nervous about the quest. During one of his glances, he caught my eye. He tried to give me a smile, but it was weak. I knew a huge part of the reason he volunteered for the quest was for me. He didn't want me to get hurt or do this alone, even though the thought of a quest terrified him. For that, I was grateful. On the other side of the pavilion was Calista. She was sitting with her siblings at the Iris table. She conversed with one of her sisters, laughing at something they said. Only her tensed shoulders gave her away. She was worried. I didn't blame her. As far as I knew, this was her first quest- and it was not an easy one by far. Not to mention it was at the worst possible time. We were gearing up for a war with Mother Earth.  
I shook my head. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, or my friends. Thalia lost her life and vanished because of Gaea. _'Would something worse happen to us?'_ I abruptly stood and pushed away my plate, ignoring the curious stares of my siblings. I made my way to the sword arena, knowing I had avoided it long enough. While I'm great with a bow, I'm not exactly "proficient," with a sword. Not like my sister, Thalia. I often wondered how she was so skilled with both weapons. I had trained under Percy and got my butt handed to me every time. Swordsmanship just didn't come naturally. So, I knew it was what I needed to practice the most before the quest. I grabbed a sword from the supply we had, then set to work. I did the maneuvers Percy had taught me on the practice dummy, feeling awkward and a little clumsy. I was used to archery, either standing immobile or running, not the fancy footwork required to wield a sword. No matter what I did, the sword still felt awkward and bulky, while my feet didn't want to cooperate. I sighed, feeling hopeless.

"If you're going to get yourself killed, at least, go down fighting." A voice said behind me, making me jump.

Annabeth stood at the entrance of the arena. She walked over to the sword shed and grabbed something. "Here. Try this." She said, handing me a celestrial bronze dagger similar to her own, only a few inches longer. "Few people prefer this over a sword, but I think you'll like it better."

"But... Isn't a dagger harder to fight with than a sword?" I asked, taking it from her hand and studying it.

"To some people." She agreed. "A dagger doesn't give you the reach and distance from your opponent like a sword, but you also don't have to compensate for it. Like having a car instead of an SUV. Sure, it's not as nice, but you can fit in smaller places and don't have to worry about maneuvering a large vehicle."

I nodded. "Makes sense. But I'm still no good at footwork." I said. "I feel clumsy and useless every time I try."

"Do you dance?" Annabeth asked, out of the blue.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Do. You. Dance?" She repeated.

"I... I used to salsa dance with my mother when I was younger." I admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Annabeth nodded. "Good. Then you know how to keep a rhythm." She said. "One reason people struggle with swords and knives, is because they view it all wrong. It's not something new. It's something you already know. I'll prove it to you." She drew her dagger and got in a fighting stance.

Wary, but not about to argue with her, I strapped the dagger to my belt and drew the blade- mimicking Annabeth's stance.

"Just follow my lead," She said, smirking as if she had just told a great joke. If she did, it was lost on me. "All right. Step forward and slash."

I reluctantly did as she asked. Annabeth easily dodged my strike.

"Step back and block." She kept her voice to a beat, setting a rhythm.

Once again, I did as she asked, blocking her strike.

"Duck down and spin, then stick a leg out."

I followed her instructions, hearing a _thump_ behind me. Turning around, I saw Annabeth on the ground, smirking once again. I realized the leg I had stuck out had swept her legs out from underneath her. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You mean this whole time, I had to think of footwork as dancing?" I asked.

Annabeth stood and dusted herself off before sheathing her knife. "I told you, it's not something new. Maybe now, you'll have a fighting chance of not dying." With that, she walked away.

"Annabeth," I called.

She paused.

"Thanks," I said genuinely.

She smirked. "You're welcome." As she walked out of the arena, she called back: "Great dancing by the way!"

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment, but couldn't help smirking as I finally got her joke. _'Just follow my lead.'_ I shook my head. _'Well played, Chase. Well played.'_

 **–•—•0•—•–**

The next day, I did nothing but practice. Now that I knew swordsmanship was just dancing (with deadly weapons), I improved greatly. I also realized Annabeth was right- again. I did better with the dagger. Before, swords always felt too big and bulky. With the smaller and sleeker dagger, my speed and agility increased. The car-SUV analogy was dead-on. I sparred with anyone I could, challenging myself against different people, weapons, and skill sets. I sparred with Annabeth, my brother- Will, Jake Mason from Hephaestus, Piper, and Jason. While I definitely didn't win every match, I could sufficiently hold my own. After an intense and close match with Jason- which ended with me disarming him and holding my dagger to his throat- we plopped onto a bench and chugged cups of ice-cold water after dumping some on ourselves. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I know why you volunteered," Jason spoke up, breaking the silence. "You want to find Thalia. And since Annabeth told you no, you jumped at this opportunity. Which is why she's either been glaring daggers at you or looking at you like you're an idiot."

I sighed and took another swig of water, swirling it around in my cup. "She's out there somewhere. I have to find her. I _need_ to. She... She doesn't need to be alone. Annabeth wouldn't let me go because she said I didn't have any _'experience in the real world.'_ Well, now I'll get some." I said, confidently. Or at least, tried to.

"She's right. You _don't_ have experience." Jason said.

My heart deflated once again.

"Annabeth would probably want me to say something like, _'You're crazy,'_ and _'You shouldn't be doing something so stupid, Cupid.'"_ Jason continued.

"Cupid?" I asked, confused.

Jason scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah... Annabeth comes up with better names. The point is, I won't say any of those things."

"What _are_ you going to say?" I asked.

Jason turned his head to face me. "Go for it. Look for her. Get experienced. Annabeth will probably kill me later, but..." His voice trailed off. "I picture Piper in Thalia's place. If that happened..." He shook his head. "I wouldn't stop until I had her back safely. I care about Thalia. Ever since I found out her name and really got to know her." He shot me a grin. "She reminds me of my sister. And I know that if anyone can find her, it's you. You're her brother."

I stood and crumpled up my paper cup before tossing it in the trash. "Well then.." I held out my hand for Jason. "Two brothers looking for her are better than one, right?"

Jason grasped my hand and stood, grinning. "Good luck, Marco. And may the gods be with you."

I nodded my thanks and watched as he left the arena. _'He may not be related to Thalia, or at least closely related on the godly side, but he still cares for her like a big brother would. Like I do. And I'll need all the help I can get.'_ With that thought in mind, I headed out of the arena to check on my fellow quest-mates.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

I went looking for Devin. I hadn't seen him since breakfast. After a while, I found him in the strawberry fields. He was sitting Indian-style and staring at a bale of hay. His facial expression was so strained, he looked like he was about to explode. I couldn't figure out why he was staring at the bale of hay so intently.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

Devin jumped out of his skin, whipping his head around to look at me. He scowled, trying to control his breathing. "Other than the heart attack you gave me, fine." He stood and dusted himself off.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I was _trying_ to turn the hay into wheat," Devin replied, looking at the hay bale with resentment.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" I asked, looking at the still-hay-bale.

"No," Devin said glumly.

"Why were you trying to turn the hay bale into wheat, anyway?" I asked.

Devin sighed. "I thought it would be useful for the quest. You know, turning large objects into wheat. Like monsters." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It didn't work, anyway."

"Why don't you start with something smaller?" I asked.

Devin rolled his eyes. "I _did._ I finally turned a volleyball into wheat- which the Ares kids were thrilled about."

"So naturally, after you turned a volleyball into wheat, you jumped to a bale of hay," I said.

Devin threw his hands up in exasperation. "I was running out of time! Not all of us can master a skill in less than twenty-four hours!"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "You heard about that?" I asked.

Devin snorted. _"Everyone_ has, dude."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, Devin... Maybe you're unable to do it now, but I know if it comes down to it, you'll pull through."

"You really believe that?" Devin asked, sounding doubtful.

I met his hazel eyes confidently. "Yeah, I do," I said and clapped a hand on his shoulder, watching as a small grin spread across his face.

"If you say so, man," he replied, shaking his head.

"Hey, have you seen Calista?" I asked.

"Callie? No, not since breakfast." Devin replied.

"Me either," I said, feeling a slight twinge inside. I didn't realize how close Devin and Calista were. _'Apparently close enough to have a nickname.'_ I felt left out. Calista and Devin obviously knew each other well, but I hardly knew her at all. _'And yet, we're going on a quest together.'_

"She's probably at the climbing wall. She loves it." Devin said.

"Really?" I asked, incredulous. That was the first time I had heard of anyone _'loving,'_ the climbing wall.

"You haven't seen her climb, have you?" Devin asked.

"Well, it would be kind of weird if I said: _'Yeah! I watch her all the time!'"_ I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Devin shook his head. "You need to see this. It's a sight to behold."

With some trepidation, I followed Devin to the climbing wall.

 **–•—•0•—•–**

As we drew closer to the climbing wall, I saw a crowd had gathered around it. Looking up the rock wall, I spotted a petite figure with dark hair halfway up. I instantly recognized Calista. Even though she was fifteen feet up, at least, I heard her call out:

 _"Crank it up!"_

I saw Leo Valdez, head counselor for Hephaestus, head for the climbing wall controls with a smirk on his face. He flipped a switch and turned a knob until he couldn't turn it anymore. A tinge of fear seized me. Leo had just set the wall to its hardest- and most dangerous- level. I never made it to that level to even _attempt_ it. I'd probably die a horrible death if I did. If I didn't plummet to my death, the boulders would crush me. If the boulders didn't crush me, the lava would burn me to a crisp. And here Calista was, about to face those possible deaths in front of twenty of her friends and siblings. As the wall shook more violently, more boulders tumbled down the rock-face, followed closely by rivers of lava. All the while, Calista remained where she was, calmly scanning the wall. _'Why isn't she moving?'_ I wondered. _'She's going to get herself killed!'_ I spared a panicked glance at Devin.

He caught my look and grinned. "Just watch," He said.

I wasn't sure I wanted to. I didn't want to watch her die. When the lava and rocks closed in, it was like a pistol had been fired, signaling the start of a race. Calista was off like a rocket. She leaped, swung her body weight, dodged, and scrambled up the climbing wall with more grace than any acrobat could. Boulders, she swung to avoid. Sudden lava spills, she released one hand-hold and foot-hold to throw her body against the wall, avoiding it. Afterward, she was back to her speedy upward climb. _'Spider-Man has nothing on her,'_ I thought in awe. At one point, a huge boulder crashed down the wall- headed right for her. I was sure I was about to watch Calista get crushed. Just before the boulder reached her, Calista flattened herself against the wall. The boulder tumbled harmlessly over her. Calista continued on as if nothing had happened. With a final, powerful leap, she reached the top of the wall. Forty feet up, Calista raised her arms in victory. All the campers burst into applause and cheers. Devin nudged me, grinning and applauding. I realized I had been gazing up at Calista with my mouth gaping open in awe. I quickly snapped my jaw shut and joined in on the applause. Leo turned the knob back and flipped the switch again, shutting off the wall. Calista strapped on a harness and repelled gracefully down the wall.

When she landed, her fellow campers swarmed her- patting her on the back and complimenting her. Calista looked proud, yet accepted the praise graciously, her cheeks flushed. When she glanced our way, Devin waved. Calista made her way through the crowd, smiling and thanking campers as they congratulated her. She finally made it over to us, grinning widely. Her raven-colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail though some of it had come loose from her climb. Her light skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement and pride from what she had accomplished. And as the sun hit them just right, they took on a kaleidoscope effect. Like flecks of a rainbow had been trapped in those bright blue depths, mesmerizing me. I quickly snapped out of my daze. Devin's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Callie, that was awesome!" Devin exclaimed, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks!" She replied, grinning widely.

"Yeah, Calista. That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen," I said. And not knowing what to do, I offered her a fist-bump. Only to instantly regret it after I did it. _'Fist-bump? Really, Marco? How lame!'_

Calista glanced at me, then at my fist. I could have sworn I saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes, but it was gone just as quick, so I knew I must have been mistaken. To my relief, after only a second's hesitation, Calista bumped fists with me.

"Thanks, Marco!" Calista said. Then she wrinkled her nose. "And please, call me Callie. _'Calista,'_ sounds so formal."

I nodded, grinning slightly, now knowing she felt close enough to share her nickname. "Callie," I said, partially to agree to call her that, and partially to test the name out on my tongue. It felt... _right._ Natural somehow.

Callie grinned again. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, I brought Marco here to see you climb. Other than that, just training." Devin responded.

Callie nodded, before turning to face me. Her eyebrows quirked in a silent question.

"Like Devin said. Came to see you climb, been training with a dagger," I said.

"So I've heard," Callie said with a smile. "Maybe we can spar sometime."

I tried not to choke. "Y-Yeah. I'd like that," I said.

"Cool," Callie replied. That seemed to be one of her favorite phrases. "How about now?"

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Why don't we spar now? I'm already sweaty and gross," Callie replied.

I almost responded with, _'You could never be gross.'_ But instead, I said: "Okay."

Devin chuckled. "Now _this,_ I gotta see."

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, not my best. Sorry, guys! I'm trying to keep up with life and hopefully, the next chapter will be better! Just hang in there, guys! :)**

 _ **Thalia Bolt**_


End file.
